Love of Chick
by chanyeolisbaekk
Summary: Seonho, anak biasa biasa saja bahkan idiot mencintai seorang Lai Guanlin, yang terkenal dengan ribuan jurus tolakan cinta. Bagaimanakah cara anak ayam ini menyampaikan cintanya?.. GUANLIN SEONHO. this PRODUCE 101 Stories.


Sonho, anak biasa biasa saja bahkan idiot mencintai seorang Lai Guanlin, yang terkenal dengan ribuan jurus tolakan cinta. Bagaimanakah cara anak ayam ini menyampaikan cintanya?..

Love Of Chick

Guan Lin x SeonHo

Disclaimer :

All cast are belong to God and their family

Terinspirasi dari keimutan guanlin seonho, karana mereka dari agensi sama atau apa ya moment mereka banyak banget di produce 101, doqkan aja semoga mereka debit barengg.

Genre :

Romance. Komedi. Abstrak

Warning :

Yaoi. OOC. Typo. DLDR. dan lainnya

Ini adalah fict Produce 101 pertama gw maapkan klo banyak typo. Happy reading.

.

.

Seonho POV

Jepret !

Sekali lagi aku berhasil mengabadikan moment itu. Waktu ketika Guanlin tengah menerbangkan pikirannya jauh melampaui yang terjangkau sepertinya, tatapan polos menjelajah hamparan rumput yang disuguhkan sambil sesekali tangannya tergerak gesit menulis, atau mungkin mencoret diatas selembar kertas dengan sebatang pensil.

Ya, Lai GuanLin adalah lelaki yang kusukai diam-diam. Diam-diam saja. Malu-malu. Tanpa suara, tanpa realisasi, tanpa ada pengakuan apa-apa.

Hoammmp…

Angin yang menelisik rambut dengan hembus mendayu-dayu rupanya membuat lelaki itu mengantuk. Tanpa menggunakan tangan untuk menutup mulut, ia menguap selebar lebarnya bahkan lebih lebar dari yang pernah kau lakukan. Mulutnya seperti buaya ingin memakan kerbau. Haha!

Lucu sekali.

Segera aku kembali memfokuskan lensa pada sosoknya dan mulai bersiap membidik. Satu... dua... tiga... Ckleck !

Ups! Kilatan blitz yang mengerjap sesaat karena aku lupa mengubah settingannya telah tertangkap oleh sudut mata Guanlin, dengan gerakan cepat ia menoleh kearahku.

Plep! Nafasku masih tertahan di rongga paru saat refleks memutar tubuh dan membenamkan diri dibalik punggung pohon oak , kupeluk tubuhku sendiri sementara dalam perlindungan pohon tua favoritku itu, berharap Guanlin tak sempat menemukan sedikit saja jejakku.

Aissh, kau bodoh Yoo SeonHo ! Sangat boddoh !

.

.

.

Author POV

"kau harus segera mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya"

Tercekat saat seseorang menepuk halus pundaknya, Seonho melontarkan kepala mengikuti arah tepukan itu berasal dan segera menemukan Daehwi tengah menjajalkan pantat diatas rongga sempit disebelah Seonho duduk, sebuah bangku kecil terbuat dari kayu berpelitur coklat, tampak serasi dengan kanopi

sycamore yang sempurna memayungi.

Manik mata Seonho melirik tanpa minat pada lelaki berwajah kecil dengan tulang pipi cembung nan cantik itu, kembali menekuni polaroid pink ditangannya, dimana ia sedang mereview seluruh foto yang tersimpan. Ya, isinya keseluruhan hanya Guanlin kalau kau mau tahu.

"Pada lelaki berwajah dingin itu?"

Berpuluh detik kemudian baru lelaki imut itu berubah pikiran untuk meladeni perkataan sahabat karibnya, Lee Daehwi.

Sembari menyesap softdrinknya, lelaki itu tergelak kecil menyaksikan wajah Seonho yang mulai berubah masam, matanya liar mengawang dibawah garis alis yang berkait, bibir mengerucut dan sesekali digigitnya dalam, kemudian pada akhirnya menggeleng kuat. Semua tindak tanduk Seonho sudah terprediksi akurat oleh Daehwi. Jawaban nya tentu saja akan selalu sama, dan selalu seperti itu.

"Cih! Kau ingin aku mati dipermalukan ?!"

Seonho menggoyangkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis semua pikiran negatif yang kini berseliweran menggerayangi otaknya dengan sebuah keraguan. Karena masih terlalu jelas diingatan Seonho bagaimana Guanlin beserta tatapan datar lelaki itu.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Gu…Guanlin a-aku menyukaimu!"_

 _Gemetar gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya dimana bertengger sekotak coklat bentuk hati menggemaskan. Tubuhnya yang bervolume penuh sesak seperti bervibrasi karena gugup._

 _"aku tidak suka gadis gendut." Jawab Guanlin datar sambil melipat lengannya didepan dada, mengetuk-ngetuk tanah dengan ujung sepatu seolah berkata 'cepatlah minggat, aku tidak berminat melihatmu lebih lama.'_

 _Humph!_

 _Teman disamping gadis seukuran ShinDong seonsangnim itu menahan tawa yang nyaris meledak, juga mulai berlenggok menampilkan tubuh hasil obat dietnya, tidak kalah dengan member SNSD kan?_

 _"kau jelek sekali saat tertawa."_

 _Glek!_

 _Kedua gadis itu membeku ditempat, turut pula Seonho yang sedang_selalu_ mengintip dibawah ketiak dahan cyprus._

 _FLASHBACK END_

"Ayolah Seonho-yaaa"

Daehwi menumpukan cengkeraman tangan dikedua pundak Seonho, gemas.

"Kau tidak gendut, ehmmm setidaknya hanya kadang-kadang. Tapi yang pasti kau tidak jelek!ayolah~ setidaknya kurangi porsi makananmu itu, apa lagi coklat!?"

"Mungkin dia tidak…"

Menundukkan pandangannya. Lagi lagi wajah itu berubah sayu menyamarkan rona-rona pink yang menyemburat di pipi bayinya.

Huuuhhhhh….

Daehwi, kesekian kalinya hanya bisa menatap frustasi.

Dasar lelaki bodoh?!

======BYEONGARI======

"KAU PASTI BISA YOO SEONHO!"

Berbekal petuah penyemangat dari Daehwi serta secercah kepercayaan diri yang menyembul dipaksakan, Seonho melangkah penuh ragu menuju tempat itu. Kau pasti sudah bisa menebak bukan? Tempat dimana Guanlin suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan earphone yang setia menempel di telinganya. Tempat dimana seorang lelaki bodoh suka sekali mengintip dibalik punggung cyprus, menatapnya penuh kagum.

Yap! Disitu.

Taman belakang sekolah yang menggelar permadani hijau rerumputan teki, luas berbukit, sesekali terhalang oleh naungan pepohonan tua nan kokoh seperti tiang penyangga dengan langit sebagai atap dan keramik lantainya adalah rerumputan sehijau zamrud itu.

Ayunan kaki Seonho semakin lambat mengadu tanah seiring semakin dekatnya objek terlihat. Nampak Lai GuanLin menyelonjorkan tubuh di padang terbuka, membiarkan angin memainkan rambut hitamnya hingga berantakan. Sementara tangannya menggenggam pensil, tak segan ia menggigitnya semenit dua menit, lalu mengais kertas lagi.

Ayolah Seonho-yaa…

Mengigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras rupanya belum cukup bagi Seonho untuk menelan rasa gugupnya bulat-bulat. Aissh... jantungnya bahkan mulai mengadakan turnamen pacuan kuda internasional!

Drap. Drap…

Tepat saat akan mengambil langkah ketiga dari tempatnya biasa bersembunyi, Seonho terpaksa mengurungkan lagi niatnya ketika matanya menohok pemandangan berbeda. Seorang gadis telah berdiri disamping Guanlin.

Ia mengambil posisi duduk merapat disamping Guanlin sambil tersenyum lebar dibawah rona pipinya yang menawan, rambut panjang sepinggangnya yang tergerai menari-nari diudara menguarkan harum Camelia. Kembali tersenyum_ ah, itu tertawa, kepada Guanlin. Manis.

Somi.

Dia gadis paling populer disekolah karena pesona wajah cantik dan tubuh langsing semampai setaraf bintang iklan alat-alat kecantikan. Siapa yang tidak menyukainya? Atau pertanyaan yang lebih mengilukan begini, siapa lelaki yang akan menolaknya? Terutama jika ia menyapamu dengan senyum lebar seperti tadi.

Ah, pupuskanlah harapan kosongmu, Yoon Seonho!

Kau bahkan lelaki.

.

.

.

.

Srett… srett….

Seonho membuka map coklat ditangannya sambil menyandarkan punggung pada pelukan batang cyprus , nyaman. Ia baru saja mencetak seluruh foto-foto hasil jepretannya seminggu belakangan, dan menampaki kembali Guanlin dalam berbagai pose membuat senyum dibibir cherry miliknya terkembang. Hanya dengan begitu membuat jantungnya meletup tak terkendali. Hanya cara itu mengubah mendung menjadi matahari cerah bagi seorang Seonho. Yah, meski harus menghapus kejadian tidak menyenangkan tadi.

Angin lembab musim semi menelisik, menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Oh, sejuk sekali…

Seonho pun menyimpan kembali foto-foto berharganya kedalam map, menaruhnya disisi, dan mulai mengikuti kemana arah angin membuai.

"hoammmpp…"

Deg!

Lelaki manis itu terjengit, rasa kantuknya menguap seketika saat sesuatu secara lembut menimpa tangannya, sesuatu yang hangat. Sudut matanya coba bergerak mencari dalam nafas yang tertahan.

Tangan?!

Tangan itu menjatuhkan diri tepat melingkupi jemari-jemari Seonho, seolah menggenggamnya.

"hoammmmph…"

Mata itu membulat kian tersentak menyadari ia sedang tak sendiri ada seorang lain dibalik pohon.

BRUK!

Kini sebuah kepala- iya, kepala. Tapi masih memiliki sambungan keleher dan tubuhnya- jatuh menyandari pundak Seonho, lelaki itu sudah terlonjak kabur kalau saja tak segera menguasai diri.

Lamat diperhatikannya seseorang itu, yang telah tertidur dipundaknya.

"Lai,,, Lai Guanlin?!"

"hmm?"

Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya pelan, mengarahkan pandangannya yang masih tidak begitu fokus pada wajah Seonho, mengerjap berulang dan masih terlalu sipit seakan menjelaskan bahwa ia benar-benar mengantuk.

"T-tidak…" membantah tatap itu dengan membuang pandangnya menjauhi Guanlin.

"P-permisi… sepertinya aku harus pergi." Risih Seonho lagi. Dengan gerakan cepat ia beranjak namun Guanlin lebih sigap untuk mencekal lengannya.

"Mau kemana hm?"

"Ehm… Anu"

"Tunggu!"

Satu sentakan, Guanlin menarik lengan Seonho hingga lelaki itu terduduk kembali disisinya, bahkan lebih dekat. Dengan satu tangan masih mencengkeram lelaki itu, tangan lainnya mengunci Seonho, menempelkan telapaknyu pada pokok pohon sehingga Seonho tak dapat kemana-mana.

Mata itu menatapi Seonho lagi. Kali ini lebih tajam. Lebih pekat. Manik matanya yang tajam menohok kedalam mata coklat gelap Seonho.

Blussh! Sepertinya pipi Seonho telah memerah secara maksimal, ia memejamkan mata demi menekan rasanya sendiri. Kini jantungnya menggila seirama hangat tubuh lelaki dihadapannya itu.

"Kenapa kau ketakutan?"

"Y-yya?"

"Jangan pergi dulu… aku hanya ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu…"

.

.

.

*Guanlin POV*

 _Flashback_

 _"Annyeong, Guanlinnie…"_

 _Kudengar seseorang menyebutkan namaku secara menggelikan, suara manja dibuat-buat. Aissh, aku tak berminat meski sekedar meliriknya._

 _"Guanlin-ah…!"_

 _Gadis itu mengeraskan suaranya dan kurasakan ia telah duduk disampingku, tercium parfum menyengat yang membuat kepalaku pening seketika._

 _"Apa aku mengenalmu?"_

 _Akhirnya kuputuskan bicara karena kutahu gadis seperti ini tentu tidak bisa dibuat pergi dengan mudah._

 _"Apa?" gadis itu melongo, kukira. Aku tak tahu sebab sudah kubilang, aku tak berminat melirik sedikit saja._

 _"Aku tidak mengenalmu, jadi kau bisa pergi sekarang."_

 _Tanpa penasaran dengan tanggapannya, aku kembali berkutat dengan kanvasku, melukis sepotong keindahan disana._

 _"Aku tidak tertarik denganmu, jadi percuma kau menggodaku."_

 _Sret! Goresan terakhir dan selesai sudah!_

 _Aku membenahi kembali barang-barangku, memasukkan pensil kedalam tas dan menyisipkan kertasku kedalam sebuah map coklat. Akhirnya dengan segenap kerendahan hati aku bersedia meladeni gadis cerewet yang kesekian ini._

 _Kutemukan mulunya bulat menganga, matanya seolah ingin menerkamku, dan masih shock sepertinya. Jelek!_

 _Aku tersenyum disatu sudut bibir seperti biasa, Semuanya berbilang sama dengan yang kutolak. Tak ada yang pernah kuterima. Somi sekali pun._

 _Flashback end_

.

.

.

Sebuah ciuman beraroma diudara

Seonho menarik tubuhnya, mengakhiri pautan singkat yang terjadi sangat tiba-tiba itu.

Guanlin mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sebuah jawaban abstrak, terlalu complicated untuk dimengerti Seonho benar-benar. Ia hanya mengunci bibirnya kemudian, menarik map coklatnya dan pergi dari situ. Secepatnya. Secepat irama jantungnya kini.

Akhir sepengal kisah yang masih mengawang. Haha! Tentu saja. Cerita cinta Guanlin dan Seonho tidak akan pernah menemui akhir.

Namun jika kau masih sedikit penasaran, aku akan menjabarkan secuil epilog yang kurasa cukup manis.

Tahu kah kau map itu?

Ia tertukar.

Dibawah naungan lengan cyprus, ditemani canda angin, sebentuk bibir palm mengukir senyum sempurna. Matanya berbinar campur kaget menemui kertas-kertas hasil coretan Guanlin. Itu lukisan, disana seorang lelaki dibelakang bayang

sycamore dalam berbagai pose masih dengan aktivitas serupa. Tampak begitu manis sketsa itu, lihatlah baik-baik kau tentu tahu. Lelaki manis yang tengah memotret.

Yoo SeonHo..

.

.

END OR...

wuaaa jadi juga ff gaje ini. sumpah gw kobam banget sama moment Guanlin Seonho dari awal episode Produce 101. suka gakhuat sama kepolosan yg dimiliki seonho wkwwk. Doakan semoga mereka bisa debut bareng:).

Okey jangan lupa review:)) walau ni ff absurd banget tolong reviewnya yakk, gw pertama kali ngeshare ff diffn soalnya heheh mohon bantuannya. Thanks


End file.
